Morality based on a Utilitarian Society
by Revolving Karma
Summary: On a cold day in Gotham the Joker escapes from Arkham once again, Barbra Gordons monitor begins to beep when she sees that The Jokers tracking device has been activated. It only activates when the Joker is leaving the city limits of Gotham, were could he be headed to? Robin finds himself facing the toughest decision of his very short life... To kill or to be killed.
1. Chapter 1

It was particularly dark and stormy on this night in Gotham City, a place where it seemed the sun never shined. There wasn't very much light illuminating from buildings, very odd for a city that never sleeps. All was quiet, until in the middle of the city, sirens began to blare.  
"It seems the Joker has escaped again Bruce."  
exclaimed Barbara Gordon (Oracle) who was sitting in her wheelchair, she was wearing a grey dress, her hair in a bun so as not to distract from her work, yet one bundled strand of hair always managed to rest gently against her forehead.  
"I just sent him in two days ago, I can't deal with him right now, I'm doing an appearance at a charity for the physically disabled and mentally disabled, he's just going to go to Harley and think of some great scheme that I will eventually stop and send him back." said Bruce Wayne (Batman) who was practically yelling trying to talk over the announcers.  
"If you say so Bruce, I... I... just don't want him to hurt another... She paused recounting the moment when she was paralyzed by the Joker, he had a gun pointed at her, as she opened her front door, she wondered who the stranger could be, unable to see him in the dark, he stepped out of the shadows. She saw his face and felt a sharp pain in her stomach as well as her back, she quickly fell onto the floor. The Joker stood Grinning as the smoke still barreled out of his gun. the bullet traveled through her abdomen, shattering her spine, paralyzing her below the waist. Even though she was crippled, she never stopped being a hero, she quickly focused on her computer monitor as the Grin of Joker vanished from her mind.  
"I know Oracle, (Batman always felt regretful for not killing the Joker years ago, he just couldn't kill, if he killed one, what would stop him from killing them all, then what would happen when there were no more villains?) If he tries anything dangerous, alert me okay, Barbra."  
The Joker, Dangerous, oh yeah I'll tell you when it does happen."  
"Goodbye Barbra."  
"Goodbye Bruce."  
She put her head in her hands and began to cry,  
"Why did he have to... I just... If only I didn't answer the door."  
A buzzing noise began to signal on the computer monitor, it was the tracker Batman had put on the Joker years ago, to keep an eye on him, it only signals when The Joker is leaving the city limits of Gotham.  
"Where is he headed to?" said Barbara with a puzzled look on her face.

The weather was very different in Jump city, it was shinning from the light of the sun, there were no clouds in sight. The T - tower stood erect on its small island in the middle of the ocean, the golden gate bridge glistened in the distance. Sounds of grunts and short bursts of breath came from the training room. Robin was doing his usual two hour training sessions, he started early this morning after waking up from Beastboys screaming, Robin woke up quickly and had forgotten to put on his costume while training, he started to lift weights in his boxers, he still had on his trademark domino mask, which never left his face. Beastboy was asleep in his room shape shifting uncontrollably, it seemed as if he was fighting someone, he eventually turned into an elephant and he broke his bed. Robin walked into Beastboys room who was still screaming, Robin yelled over him  
"Beastie boy what are you screaming at!"


	2. Chapter 2

Beastboy turned back into his usual small green self, with green hair and a sharp tooth that hanged out of his mouth whenever he wasn't talking, which was almost never.  
"What are you talking about Robin?" he said while turning his head to his now shattered bed, "Hey who the hell broke my bed!"  
"You did Beast boy, you were screaming and shape shifting in your sleep."  
All the commotion woke everyone up, they walked out of their doors and went to see what all the fuss was about.  
"I don't shape shift in my sleep!" yelled Beastboy  
"Well you do now, just come down alright, we can get you a new bed."  
Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg stood at the doorway, Starfires eyes went from Beastboys broken bed, to Robin, who was just in his boxers. Her eyes began to trail around his body, they went from his head to his back and lower. Raven saw Starfire and yelled out  
"Hey Robin, wear cloths much?"  
with no emotion yet still showing sarcasm.  
Starfires eyes snapped back to Beastboy, Robin turned around to the doorway and said "What?"  
He then realized he was practically naked in front of his entire team, especially Starfire. He grabbed a pillow off of the ground, he covered his crotch, walked past his team, and went into his room. Starfire glanced over her shoulder as he disappeared.  
"What the hell happened BB?" said Cyborg  
"I was dreaming and apparently I was shape shifting while I was asleep and I broke my bed... He suddenly had a flashback to his dream,  
Beastboy was walking through the lonely T - Tower, it was dark and cold, he yelled out  
"Hello, Helloooooo, Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, everything seemed to echo back at him. It was too dark to see anything so he turned into a Owl. He flew around the corner to see all of his friends lying lifeless on the floor, blood splattered on and around his team. He quickly turned back into his usual form, he screamed with a tear in his eye. When a dark figure stepped out of the shadows, it raised its hand and pointed at Beastboy,  
"Your next!" it screamed  
Beastboy began to shape shift into various animals, but no matter how fast or strong or big he became, it seemed the dark figure was better then him, he felt powerless, unable to avenge his fallen teammates. It all felt so real, yet he knew it was only a dream... Right?  
Starfire asked  
"Are you feeling unhealthy my friend beast boy, your eyes and lips are dropping, signifying the emotion of sadness."  
"No Starfire, its okay, I just had a nightmare it doesn't matter, I'm gonna just clean this mess up, so could you guys leave me alone for a little while?  
Said Beastboy with a fake grin across his face, trying to not give off the emotion he was truly feeling, fear.  
Raven walked away as did Starfire, Cyborg still worried about his shaken up friend, asked him if he could help, all he got in return was a  
"no."  
He looked into Beastboys eyes and saw a sadness that he was unable to take away with a joke or a witty remark, he walked out of the door, as it closed behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Cyborg knew something had frightened Beastboy in his dreams, but what could be so terrible, that it shocked him this bad.  
Beastboy started to pick up the broken pieces of the bed, mentally trying to put back the broken pieces of his mind. He was about to pick up another piece when the room began to fill with red lights and a loud alarm, Out of the other side of the door, he heard Robin yell  
"Teen GO!"  
Beastboy begrudgingly walked out of his room, not willing to fight another low life criminal. They arrived at a bank where men, women, and children laid paralyzed on the floor. There eyes still opened but they were unable to speak or move. Robin walked over to one of the citizens and asked  
"What happened to all of you?"  
The woman was unable to answer, Robin and the titans walked over to the counter, when they heard a loud scream, they ran to the door and saw a white male, with a dark green U shaped helmet, black shirt, black pants, and green reptilian scaled glove on one hand.  
Robin was the first to speak in the large room filled with vaults and file cabinets,  
"Who are you and what did you do to those people!"  
"Oh an angsty teenager, ready to get in a fight, how original."  
said the unknown stranger still riffling through files.  
"Turn around, look at me and tell me your name!"  
"My name, hmmm, you want to know, you want to know so badly, it will eat you up inside every moment of the day you will think and wonder."  
he laughs and turns to look into Robin's domino masked eyes. Starfire, Robin, Raven and Cyborg all back an inch away and cringe at the sight of the strangers face. Raven showed no emotion (though inside she is just as appalled).  
"What does my face frighten you, does it frighten the half robot man, or the orange skinned girl, or even the green skinned boy, hmmm aren't we all a little shallow."  
Alright I've had enough of this punk!"  
said Cyborg as his hand transformed into a canon ready to blast at a moments notice.  
The Villain quickly grabs an innocent girl off the ground and touched him with his reptilian hand, which was first thought to be a glove, but was actually part of his body's skin.  
"I paralyzed him and I can paralyze him, just as easily, so he can feel all the agonizing pain right before he dies."  
Cyborg put the canon away "we don't want anyone to get hurt." said Raven  
"Except for you of course"  
said Beastboy angrily staring at the half reptile half white man.  
"Fiery, I like it don't you like it."  
he smiled while moving the girls crying face to look at the Titans.  
"Why are you doing this."  
blurted out by Starfire, unsure if she wanted to know the answer.  
"For money, what else would a low life criminal won't!" Yelled Robin.  
The strange reptilian fellow slowly lost his smile as he touched the girl again paralyzing her once more, he let go of her and she dropped to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

"Money, screamed the man MONEY!, do you truly think I would steal Money, such a frivolous endeavor, ha-ha, objects only have the value others but on to it, a society falls, objects lose value, another society builds, new objects get valued."  
"Then what are you here for!"  
yelled Robin as the rest of the titans slowly stepped forward ready for the usual battle that would usually ensue on a villain.  
A moment of silence filled the room, leaving everyone to their impending thoughts  
When the villain grabbed some folders from behind him  
"Documents my boy... Documents!"  
"Documents?" the entire Titan force exclaimed  
"Yes documents you see, I wish not to simply take useless materials from the people, I wish to take their "precious lives, he said in a sarcastic voice, you see, these folders... right here are filled with information, address, telephone, Social security numbers, the list goes on and on."  
Angry at the way this man for the way he has treated the creatures on the planet that she has come to call home, she charges for the villain fiery green eyes, green hands and all... only to have her stopped dead in her tracks as one gentle touch from the man has her paralyzed on the floor, opened eyed in shock. If almost on cue Robin screams  
"Starfire!"  
As he darts for the man, Bo - staff ready in hand. Cyborg runs over to Starfire, picks her up and takes her to the farthest corner, a safer location then in the midst of battle. Robin hits the man with every move and fighting style he knew and yet the man seems to deflect each attack with ease. Raven levitated a file container and threw it at the reptilian man. The Stranger not only dodged the object but also managed to kick robin in his abdomen sending him flying into the wall. Robin hit his head against the wall, his eyes slowly closed. Cyborg jumped up and punched downward into the man's chest, he seems unfazed as a smile slowly began to build on his face. He touched Cyborgs human side of his face and pushed him backwards, because Cyborg is only half human, he can still move, but his speed is reduced considerably. The reptile like man walked over to Cyborg and kicked in the Robotic side of his face, cracking the blue glass. Raven Yells  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"  
forming two black shadow like hands around the villain, he easily breaks free and runs over to Raven, paralyzing her as well, before she can hit the ground, the man punches her in her face. Beastboy stuck in the middle of the room frozen in fear watching the events unfold before his very own eyes as if to be a movie, or a dream. He realizes his dream is coming true in some ways and not in others, he snaps back when he realizes his team is down and he is the only one left.  
"So green boy, what do you do? its seems your friends had powers, abilities, strengths, and it also seems that all you can do is stand sti...  
Beastboy in a millisecond turn into a bull and charged for the man, he was unable to dodge the attack, the bulls horn pierced into the man's shoulder. The stranger screamed but only for a moment, he seemed to only have half of his humanity. Beastboy transformed back into a green skinned human and proceed to punch the criminals wounded body. Beastboy pounded furiously into the man's face. The man began to bleed from the cuts developing on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

"Money, screamed the man MONEY!, do you truly think I would steal Money, such a frivolous endeavor, ha-ha, objects only have the value others but on to it, a society falls, objects lose value, another society builds, new objects get valued."  
"Then what are you here for!"  
yelled Robin as the rest of the titans slowly stepped forward ready for the usual battle that would usually ensue on a villain.  
A moment of silence filled the room, leaving everyone to their impending thoughts  
When the villain grabbed some folders from behind him  
"Documents my boy... Documents!"  
"Documents?" the entire Titan force exclaimed  
"Yes documents you see, I wish not to simply take useless materials from the people, I wish to take their "precious lives, he said in a sarcastic voice, you see, these folders... right here are filled with information, address, telephone, Social security numbers, the list goes on and on."  
Angry at the way this man for the way he has treated the creatures on the planet that she has come to call home, she charges for the villain fiery green eyes, green hands and all... only to have her stopped dead in her tracks as one gentle touch from the man has her paralyzed on the floor, opened eyed in shock. If almost on cue Robin screams  
"Starfire!"  
As he darts for the man, Bo - staff ready in hand. Cyborg runs over to Starfire, picks her up and takes her to the farthest corner, a safer location then in the midst of battle. Robin hits the man with every move and fighting style he knew and yet the man seems to deflect each attack with ease. Raven levitated a file container and threw it at the reptilian man. The Stranger not only dodged the object but also managed to kick robin in his abdomen sending him flying into the wall. Robin hit his head against the wall, his eyes slowly closed. Cyborg jumped up and punched downward into the man's chest, he seems unfazed as a smile slowly began to build on his face. He touched Cyborgs human side of his face and pushed him backwards, because Cyborg is only half human, he can still move, but his speed is reduced considerably. The reptile like man walked over to Cyborg and kicked in the Robotic side of his face, cracking the blue glass. Raven Yells  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"  
forming two black shadow like hands around the villain, he easily breaks free and runs over to Raven, paralyzing her as well, before she can hit the ground, the man punches her in her face. Beastboy stuck in the middle of the room frozen in fear watching the events unfold before his very own eyes as if to be a movie, or a dream. He realizes his dream is coming true in some ways and not in others, he snaps back when he realizes his team is down and he is the only one left.  
"So green boy, what do you do? its seems your friends had powers, abilities, strengths, and it also seems that all you can do is stand sti...  
Beastboy in a millisecond turn into a bull and charged for the man, he was unable to dodge the attack, the bulls horn pierced into the man's shoulder. The stranger screamed but only for a moment, he seemed to only have half of his humanity. Beastboy transformed back into a green skinned human and proceed to punch the criminals wounded body. Beastboy pounded furiously into the man's face. The man began to bleed from the cuts developing on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

The villain was knocked out of consciousness and yet Beastboy still pounded into him with increasing force. Beastboy screamed  
"I won't let you kill, I won't, you're not stronger then me, I'm not useless!"

He wouldn't stop he couldn't stop, if he was unable to save every one in his dream, he was damn sure going to save them in reality. Robin slowly opened his eyes to see his friends laying around and Beastboy pummeling the villain into a bloody pulp.  
"Beastboy lay off of him, he's down, he's already down! yelled Robin  
Cyborg still able to turn his neck looked at Beastboy, Robin slowly got up holding his stomach.  
"Beastboy seriously stop your... you're gonna fucking kill him!"  
Beastboy still unable to talk or stop, blinded by fear and rage. Robin walked behind him and tried to grab his arm. Beastboy yanked away and proceeded to hit the almost dead villain. Robin lifted up his Bo - staff and hit Beastboy in the head, knocking him out cold. Cyborg regained the ability to move, in half the time, because he is only half man. He looked to Robin, then to the almost dead villain, then at Beastboy.  
"Is he dead?" asked Cyborg, wondering if BB killed a man  
"No."  
"Why did Beastboy go berserk?"  
"I don't know, but it better not happen again."  
Their conversation was drowned out by the repeating noises of police sirens getting closer by the second. Robin picked up Starfire and Cyborg picked up Raven and Beastboy, putting them on each of his shoulder, they headed back to the T - Tower leaving the unknown Reptilian assailant to be handled by the cops.  
When they arrived at the tower, Robin walked over to Starfires room still holding her in his arms. Even though he had just gotten his ass handed to him by a guy with a reptilian face, he still felt comfort in holding Starfire so close to him. He knew she felt something for him, because how could he feel something so strong for someone and them not feel something back. The door slid open and he put Starfire down on the bed, he wondered how easy it would be to kiss or to touch her. But no he couldn't take advantage of someone so innocent... so beautiful. He took her shoes off and rose the covers up to her chin. He kissed her softly on the cheek as close to her lips as possible. He walked away from her bed when he bumped into her dresser. A book fell down and it opened to a random page. He put his thumb between the page and flipped the book to see the title, it read Diary and right below it was Starfire name in bold letters and K.A right next that. He thought to himself can I read her private thoughts, I shouldn't, a grin grew across his face as he read a page:


	7. Chapter 7

So I am writing in here because friend Raven told me that this is a um... book which can hold your most deepest secrets. I wanted to explain the grief I feel for my parents death. I.. cannot help but feel guilty, knowing that if I could have developed my abilities farther I would have been able to defend my home planet Tamaran, and saved my brother, father, and mother. But I also will always have resentment towards my older sister Blackfire for selling me to Gordanians, she had no right to sell as if I was a mere moving picture or a container of mus-tard. I just want them back I want them all back, but I have found solace in friends, Raven, Cyborg, Beastboy, and... and most especially best friend Robin. He has shown me the glorious things on this planet earth. I wish I could do the kissing with him as organisms on this planet do for pleasurable needs and not informational needs. I have never felt the way I have about anyone, because I have never had anyone else. It was very lonely being a slave, I would like to tell Robin... oh what are those words, the antithesis of hate. Love, yes love, l feel the love for Robin. I wish he felt the same.

As Robin put the book down he couldn't help but roll a tear, he too had lost his parents, but still a smile formed as he looked over at Starfire, who had now curled herself into a ball.  
He thought to himself She loves you... yeah yeah yeah.  
In the next room a tired and weak Cyborg put both Beastboy and Raven into Ravens room, since he was too weak to put them in separate rooms and Beastboy's bed was broken. Robin and Cyborg both walked out of the rooms and into the living room.  
"So Robin, should we call it a night!"  
"Yeah, we should sleep, we can't save the world if we're too tired to fight.  
"Alright, then man."  
"Hey Cyborg."  
"What's up."  
"Who ever wakes up first between us should check on Beastboy, just in case.  
"Your right."  
"And also tomorrow you should replace the glass on the left side of your skull."  
He felt the left side of his skull which had a crack on it.  
"I will man."  
"Goodnight."  
"Goodnight."  
They walked into their separate rooms, both going over the events on the very long day. Robin was thinking about the unknown Villain and who he was as well as how his relationship was going to change with Starfire now that he knew she loved him. He wondered do I feel the same. It was a long day with many problems But little did the titans know... their problems had only just began.  
In the bordering streets of San Francisco, someone had entered, The Joker had just entered San Francisco and as he always is he was looking on making an impression. He walked into the nearest closest clothing store.  
"Hey clerk man, you got anything for a nice gentlemen, ready to take a stroll on the town."  
"Ahh, yeah, we have suits over there and hats over there and also shoes over there, he said pointing at everything he said.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, buddy, you know it's nice to point at things." The Joker said pushing his middle finger into the man's chest.  
"I'm sorry sir, I was jus...  
"Shhh, it will all be over soon."  
"What will be over."  
"Your life, The joker took out a gun and yelled "Bang!" he began to laugh.  
The gun fired a flag that said Bang on it. The joker told the man that it was a joke and he should laugh. The man began to awkwardly laugh as the Joker laughed with him. Still laughing the Joker put the gun under the counter, reloaded it, and fired it again. This time the flag was close enough to puncture the man's Jugular vein, causing mass blood loss and death.  
"It wasn't just a joke... it was a Killing joke ." he said while laughing trying on clothes in the store.  
"Oh that's nice, he said trying on various articles of clothing,  
"Eww, these pants make my ass, look big."  
He finally picked a black suit with a fedora and Stacy Adams, but he still clipped on the yellow flower from his old suit onto his new suit. He walked through the door when he went into his pocket and threw some pennies over his shoulder, they fell onto the counter.  
"Keep the change."  
He walked out the door and down the street. Joker walked around town, pondering on what mischief he could get himself into. A car pulled up to the Joker, he was unable to see who was inside, He looked in and said,  
"if you're looking for a pretty woman, you better be able to buy better things than this shitty car." The figure in the car turned a light on and it shined over her face,  
"Hey puddin, decided to leave without me." said Harley Quinn (The Joker's somewhat girlfriend.)  
"No babe, I was waiting for you to show up."  
"Did you start without me."  
"Never."  
The Joker got in the car as Harley pushed on the pedal, speeding to nowhere, but still in a hurry.  
The Joker began to look out the window and whine and wince.  
"What's wrong puddin?"  
"I'm bored, this place doesn't have a Batman, I left Gotham, because everything was getting so trivial, I do a crime, Batman beats me up, Takes me to Arkham, I escape and the cycle continues, I need a little action in my life a little pizzazz. "  
"Have you done a huge crime yet, to see if any sups, try and stop ya."  
He looked over at Harley and screamed  
"Brilliant",  
He turned to the window and grinned  
"Fresh meat."  
He tells her to look around for the biggest mansion, so he can think of a grand plan. She follows his orders without hesitation.


	9. Chapter 9

The Next Morning  
Raven awoke to the annoying sounds of water droplets falling from her sink, she felt a body close to hers, very close, in fact someone was hugging her. She was about to jump out of her bed when she saw the arm and hand of the person, they were was green. She began to blush and asked  
"What are you doing in my bed Beastboy?"  
She waited for a response but all she got was snores, she realized he was asleep. She laid in his embrace, waiting until the moment he would wake up so she could yell at him for being in her bed and maybe even hit him. Beastboy slowly opened his eyes to see purple hair in his face he looked down at Ravens figure and began to yawn quietly. Ravens eyes widened when she felt something poke her backside.  
He hugged her tightly as if nothing was happening, She smiled then yelled  
"Get off of my bed Beastboy!"  
He jumped and hit the floor, he said under his breath,  
"DAMN morning wood, I could have hugged her for longer."  
"What did you say to me?!"  
"Nothing Raven I'll get out of your room."  
"You better!"  
Beastboy walked out of the room and looked at his hands, they were bruised and bloody, he couldn't remember much but he knew he had done something wrong.  
Cyborg knocked on Ravens door,  
"Raven, is Beastboy in there, I need to talk to him?"  
A large scream came from behind the door,  
"No, why would he be in here?!"  
"Alright, alright, I'll look in his room."  
Cyborg passed by Robin who was headed for the Kitchen.  
Robin opened up the refrigerator door looking around for a meal, he found some leftover pizza, he grabbed it and closed the door. Starfire floated into the living room still tired ,wiping her eyes, yawning, and stretching.  
"Hello friend Robin, may the day bring joy upon you."  
"Thanks Starfire, I'm sure it will." he said smiling  
"You are the very much Welcome."  
He put the Pizza into the microwave and waited for the ding. Starfire came up from behind him and hugged him, her feet now firmly planted on the ground.  
"Hey what's this for?"  
"You carried me into my sleeping quarters, you did not have to do such a thing."  
"How do you know it was me." Robin said embraced in the feeling of having her so close to him once again.  
"Oh it was someone else, tell me so I may give them a hug, to show them gratitude."  
"oh no it was me." said Robin as quickly as the words could be formed.  
"Wonderful, because I am already hugging you."


	10. Chapter 10

"Yes... yes you are."  
He turned around and looked into her eyes. They stood mesmerized staring into one's eyes and the others masked ones. They seemed to get closer to each other by the second, when The ding of the microwave made them both step away. Robin grabbed the pizza and walked over to the table, he sat down and Starfire did the same.  
"So friend Robin, I was wondering if we could go to a place today?"  
Starfire said grasping her hands together, with her head down.  
He was taken aback by the question, Starfire usually asks the others to go with her places,  
"Yeah, Starfire where do you wanna go?"  
"I would like to attend the dinner."  
"Ahh, we could make dinner here you know that right?" asked Robin  
"Yes, I am aware that we can prepare the dinner here, but I would like to go to a... to a..."  
"Restaurant?"  
"Is that a food?"  
"No that's where people go to eat dinner."  
"Yes friend Robin, I would like to go to the Res-taur-ant with you."  
"With me, ah just me, or the gang."  
"What is gang?"  
"The other Titans."  
"Oh, no I would enjoy having only your company tonight, if that is alright with you."  
"It is." he said trying not to smile.  
Robin thought to himself is she asking me out on a date, or does she really just wants to try something new. Before he could asked Starfire flew over to him grasped her hands around his neck and said  
"See you tonight."  
She then flew away, he swore he could have seen her wink as she said it, Starfire flew past Beastboys room.  
"Hey BB, what's wrong" said Cyborg who had now put his hand on Beastboys shoulder.  
"I don't know, Cy, I woke up in Ravens bed and my hands are bloody and bruised, he looked into Cyborgs eyes, terrified to hear the answer, did I do something wrong... did I hurt someone."  
"Wait, before we talk about other things, you woke up In bed with Raven, did you, you know." Cyborg said nudging BB with his elbow.  
"I'm serious Cyborg, I need to know."  
"I know man, I was just trying to lighten things up, okay well, the other day you we were alerted that someone was terrorizing a bank."  
"I remember that part."  
"So we went and when we got there the guy gave us a long ass speech, then Starfire charged him, but he seemed to have the power to paralyze people, so he paralyzed all of us, one by one, except for Robin who he knocked out."  
"What was I doing there."  
"Nothing, you were standing still, until He paralyzed Raven, then punched her in the face, you seemed to lose it, you turned into a bull and charged him piercing through his shoulder, then you turned back and hit him in the face until he was knocked out, but you didn't stop, once he was."


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh no, I didn't... I didn't kill him right?" Beastboy exhaled looking at his bruised and bloody hands.  
"No Robin got up and screamed for you to stop, he knew you weren't going to, so he hit you with his Bo - staff in the head, he knocked you out.  
"I'm glad he did, I don't want to kill anyone."  
"Yeah, but would it have been that bad."  
"What do you mean." said Beastboy quickly turning his head to meet Cyborgs.  
"I mean, he was going to kill every single one of those people, Women, Men, Children, he wasn't going to stop. Why should we let someone so deranged and evil, get a room with a bed, running water, recess, and three square meals a day. It doesn't make sense, there are so many of them, constantly people around the world are deciding to be evil because its easy, because its fun, no responsibilities, no care... if you would have taken him out that would have been the end.  
"No Cyborg we don't kill, ever, I don't care how hard it gets, I don't care if I die in battle, I will fight till my very last breath because I got in the Hero Business to save people not kill people, you're right some of them are crazy, evil, sick, and maybe some are unable to treat or change, but that doesn't mean we stop, doing what we are doing, we can be the good we want to see in the world."  
"Your right Beastboy."  
"I know, just next time stop me if I become a Beastie Boy … get it Beast - ie - Boy."  
"I get it, its not funny, but I get it."  
"What ever man, what do you know?"  
They walk out of the room and into the living room, Beastboy was going to play the video game with Cyborg but his hands were too sore, so he just watched.  
Robin called a Team meeting in the living room. Starfire and Raven walked out of their rooms and into the living room, Cyborg and Beastboy got off of the couch and stood next to Robin who was waiting for everyone to join.  
"Alright I have called this meeting and have decided that tonight we are not going to go out on patrol the city."  
"Why?" asked Raven  
"Because Beastboys hands are too bruised to fight and me and Starfire have plans."  
"Plans!" said Cyborg and Beastboy looking and laughing at each other.  
"What kind of plans?" said Cyborg, grinning like a madman.  
"Robin is taking me to the Res-taur-ant."  
"Oh, like a date!" said BB  
"A date?, it is the seventh Beastboy." Starfire said smiling  
Raven rolled her eyes and told Starfire that a date is something two people go on when they are together.  
"But friend Raven, aren't we all together, we are on a team, right.?"  
"Ah, what ever I give up." said Raven, walking over to the corner so she could meditate.  
Starfire looked over at Robin waiting for him to answer all of her questions but he also wondered if it was a date.  
"look, she's never been to a restaurant, so she wants me to take her, alright."  
"Okay then, can we come." said Beastboy


	12. Chapter 12

This time Robin looked at Starfire.  
"I would like for Robin to take me."  
"oh we understand." said Beastboy and Cyborg, both laughing and walking over to the couch.  
"I hope you do understand." said Starfire.  
Robin walked over to Starfire and whispered in her ear, "Get ready."  
As soon as the words flew out of his mouth, she zipped past everyone, grabbed Raven, and dragged her into her room.  
Raven tried to get out of her grasp but Starfire was just too strong.  
"Well, if you guys are going out on a dat... out to a restaurant, then were ordering pizza.  
"Well get all cheese, I don't eat pepperonis."  
"No we're getting everything on it."  
"No I don't eat meat, so cheese or nothing."  
"Well I guess you won't eat then."  
"I'll just make tofu then!"  
Robin walked into his room looking for anything that wasn't his Costume.  
He finally settled on a red t-shirt and green pants. He wondered if he should wear his domino mask, its not like anyone knew his name, so if they saw his face, they wouldn't know his identity. He decided to keep it on until they were at the place. Then he realized, he didn't know where to go. He went on the internet and looked up some local restaurants, he finally found one called "Eaters".  
In the next room over to the left, Starfire was asking Raven what she should wear.  
"I don't care, just wear what you're wearing now."  
"I can not, I am always wearing this outfit, I must wear something new."  
"Do you even have any other pair of cloths?"  
"No, sadly, I do not."  
"Well I guess you'll just have to wear that... can I go now."  
"You may."  
Raven walked out of the room as Starfire brushed her hair.  
Robin felt something was happening in his city, something evil but he couldn't put his finger on the problem.  
In an undisclosed mansion far above the city, The Joker and Harley sat in a chair, Harley was on The Jokers lap putting her fingers through his hair.  
"So you think of anything yet, honey, we've been here for a while." said Harley  
"Well its hard to think, with your big ass, crushing my dick", he threw her off of him and he stood up and began to pace back and forth.  
"I need fire power, I need goon's, Lots of them, Harley get me some goons, NOW!"  
Harley got up quickly took out her phone and made some calls, in a matter of minutes 40 men knocked on the mansions door. The Joker opened the door and smiled,  
"Now we can light up the town."  
It was getting dark so Robin knocked on Starfires room,  
"You ready Star?"  
"Just a minute."  
She opened the door wearing a long white dress, it had a design on the back and it glistened in the light. All that Robin could manage to say was "Wow."


	13. Chapter 13

She blushed and they walked into the living room. Cyborg and Beastboy started cheering and whistling at Starfire, unsure what to do she bowed.  
Robin said "Alright, alright, she gets its."  
"Get what." said Starfire  
Robin grabbed her hand and walked out of the door, maybe never to be seen again.  
Robin got on his motorcycle and patted the back, Starfire sat on the back, put her arms around him and off they went into the dark midnight. After driving for a couple of minutes and dodging cars they finally arrived at the restaurant and Robin parked his Motorcycle, took Starfires hand and they walked into the building. They got a table very quickly, since not many people were out on a Wednesday. They both sat and Robin lifted up the menu, a waiter crept up and asked "What would you like to drink?"

Robin asked for water and Starfire asked for a cup of mustard with a smile. The waiter just gave an awkward okay and slithered away. Robin began to smile looking at the beautiful girl who sat before him, she smiled back.  
Starfire looked around when she looked back at Robin, he had taken of his Domino Masked, he was waiting for her response. She fell to the floor and slowly rose, his eyes were deep sea blue and he had a frown not getting the response he thought he would get. Starfire ran to him and began to poke around his eye wondering if they were the real thing.  
"Starfire, that hurts."  
She giggled and walked back to her seat.  
"look Starfire I took off my mask for you because I care about you but you cant tell anyone I did this, because then everyone will want to see."  
The only words she could mutter were,  
"You care for me." her green eyes wide and looking into Robins.  
"Of course I do Star."  
The waiter interrupted the moment looking over at Starfire.  
"Ah, here's your cup of mustard?"  
"oh, thank you very much."  
"Yeah no problem", said the waiter while looking at Robin,  
"Hey cutie, would you like a straw." said the waiter getting closer to him while putting the water on the table.  
"Ah... yeah."  
Starfires eyes got fiery red as she tried hard not to kick the woman into the wall. The waiter gave him the straw with a piece of paper, before she walked away she told Robin,  
"I love your eyes."  
Starfire angrily stared at the waiter as she walked out of view.  
"What information is inside that paper."  
"Her Number."  
"Numbers?, Why would that woman give you a random assortment of numbers, maybe they are coordinates to a trap, she is mostly likely trying to get you into a trap, I will go take care of her!" Said Starfire while getting out of her seat.  
Robin grabbed her arm and she sat back down, he rolled the paper up and threw it behind him, "I have to tell you something, I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time."


	14. Chapter 14

Her eyes expanded beyond the normal limits, she also had an uncontrollable grin, was he going to say the words, she always wanted to hear, since the day she joined the team. He grabbed her hand interlocking with his, he walked over to her and said  
"Starfire... I.. I L…"  
Then suddenly the power in the building went out, it was dark and silent. Five men ran into the building with fully automatic weapons in hands. The men starting shooting in air, telling everyone to  
"Stop screaming and lay on the ground!"  
Robin put his mask back on and pushed a button on the side, Green filled the white of his mask and his Night vision was activated. He looked around the room, he saw five men with giant night vision goggles on, pointing their guns at citizens.  
Robin touched his hip, he didn't bring his utility belt. He walked to Starfire and whispered in her ear,  
"We have to take them out silently, they are wearing night vision goggles."  
"What are those."  
"It lets them see in the dark."  
"Oh."  
She raised her hand in the air and made an orb of light, the criminals screamed in agony as they were temporarily blinded by the light.  
Robin grabbed his eyes "FUCK!"  
Starfire picked him off of the ground,  
"What is wrong."  
"Nothing, just take them down, before they kill someone."  
He rubbed his eyes as Starfire took out all the criminals with ease.  
Robin could finally see, he told everyone to get out quickly, all the citizens walked out of the building. He walked over to Starfire and asked  
"How did you know that light would blind the criminals?"  
"You said the goggles helped them to see in the dark, so I thought they wouldn't help to see in the light."  
Robins smiled and got lost in her eyes, he knew she seemed naive, because she wasn't accustomed to earth's lifestyle or ways, she was still smart and wonderful and beaut... he trailed off in his mind as Starfire looked at him funny because he was just standing there smiling and not saying anything. Starfire walked away looking for a rope,. She found one in a closet, she picked it up, rallied up the criminals and tied them all together. She flew back to Robin who was still standing there almost drooling.  
"Robin, where you going to tell me something", she said spinning her hair around her finger.  
"Oh yeah, I wanted to tell you",  
He grabbed her hand once again and this time he flat out said it,  
"Starfire, I fucking love you, I've always loved you, I'm really surprised you hadn't noticed."  
Her jaw would have fell to the floor if it wasn't hinged to her cheeks. She found it hard to speak, she felt a funny feeling in her stomach, she wanted to ask Robin, if she was dying, no words would come out. He waited for a response but all he could hear was mass panic coming from the street, bombs were going off and building were tumbling down. He yelled  
"Teen Titans... he looked around, ah, Robin, Starfire GO!"


	15. Chapter 15

He ran out the door but when he realized no one was running with him, he ran back into the building this time pulling Starfire along with him as he went out. Starfire was still bathing in the words of I Love You and she loved the fact that Robin was holding her hand, even if they were running at top speed. Robin was going to get on his bike until it was stolen by a stranger.  
"Why did I leave the keys in!"  
They passed through an alleyway which was a short cut to the tower. A deranged man jumped on Robin trying to stab his neck with a knife. Starfire zapped the man in his side, he flew across the street and into a window, as she was doing this she screamed  
"Do not hurt my friend who is a boy!"

"What is happening to my city!"  
said Robin looking around at the cars crashing into the streets as people ran through the roads. Buildings were exploding and the sky seemed to turn blacker then it should be.  
They ran towards the tower, it was now in the distance. Four men surrounded Robin, each one of them had a knife. Starfire was going to help, when he told her  
"Just get to the tower, warn the others and get my costume and belt, I can handle these guys."  
"Are you sure, I can't let them hurt you, you mean to much to m...  
"GO!"  
Robin fought off the men as they came at him with knives, he punched the first person who got close enough to his body. Another man stabbed through his shirt, barely missing Robins spine by inches. The man's hand got caught in the hole, Robin chopped the his neck. He wiggled away from the man's arm when he was cut in the arm by another goons knife. He quickly got back in fighting position as blood droplets rained onto his city. He jumped over a person in the midst of swinging his fist, he then kicked the persons back, sending them to the ground. Only one man was remaining. Robin walked around him as if to be stalking some prey.  
"You can't win." said Robin who was ready to strike.  
"I don't need to." said the smiling stranger with a detonator in hand,  
"I just needed to get you in the right spot."  
"What are you talking about, why are you here!"  
The stranger pushed the detonator, exploding a bomb in a building six feet away from Robin, The stranger was incinerated and Robin was pushed into a mailbox. He tried to move, but he felt cold and lonely, had he let the villains win, could he have done more, his eyes began to close.  
Starfire would have usually yelled at him if he was to raise his voice at her, but this was not the time, it was in emergency there where lives at stake, the city was at stake. She flew through the air but before she was far away from Robin she screamed  
"I love you too!"  
She was unsure if he heard her but it didn't matter because she still meant it. Starefire glided past the terror in the streets. She flew as quickly as alienly possible, when she arrived in front of the tower she didn't waste time opening the door, she burst through the window. Beastboy jumped back and Cyborg turned his head so quickly it almost snapped,  
"Starfire holy shit!, do you know how much money it takes to replace a window!"


	16. Chapter 16

She grabbed cyborg by the neck and with fire in her eyes she yelled  
"Get to the city now and save people!"  
She let him go and flew to Robin's room, she opened his closet and took a suit.  
Beastboy got up and said  
"what's her problem dude!"  
Cyborg walked over to see the city through the broken window,  
"Oh no." he whispered.  
Beastboy said the same once he saw the buildings on fire and the explosions happing in random parts of the city. Starfire screamed  
"Raven!"  
"leave me alo..."  
Before she could finish her sentence Starfire kicked down her door.  
She grabbed Raven taking her to the living room. She told them all to get to the city as quickly as possible, it is under attack, she then flew out of another window shattering it to pieces.  
"I'm coming Robin, please don't be hurt."  
Starfire said with tears in her eyes, even thinking about her lover's death brought her to tears, she almost lost control of her flight until she saw the place where Robin was last at. A building which once stood tall was now scattered around in shambles. She scanned the vicinity until she came across a piece of a red shirt, she pick it up and looked to the right, she saw Robins body against a wall. There was a cut across his arm and blood was still dripping from the brand new wound. Tears rained from the face as she traced her finger around his eyes, his mask had fallen on the floor next to him.  
"Robin, please don't be deceased, I Apologize for not staying, I love you and you love me, we're supposed to be together."  
A group of people screamed her name from afar "Starfire!"  
She quickly grabbed his mask of the floor and put it around his face, she still wanted to protect his identity, even if there wasn't an identity to save.  
Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy caught up to her, they all looked in shocked as the city they once knew was now broken. They all turned their heads slowly as the image of Robin haunted their thoughts.  
"Is he..." said Beastboy rolling a tear.  
Starfire was unable to answer from grief and the fact that she did not know. Raven wiped her hand in his direction.  
"He is not dead, but his spine is severed he will never walk again."  
The words cut through the titans ears like bullets through flesh.  
Starfire pleaded with Raven to heal him, she responded with  
"Of course I will, but I don't know If it will work."  
She kneeled down on the floor and recited a spell as she waved her hands over Robins still body, black aura engulfed Robin like a shadow. Raven got up and turned to the others,  
"I cannot heal him... I tried, I'm sorry."  
She fell into Beastboys neck, he would have pushed her away in panic but he could feel she was hurt, he wrapped his arms around her. Cyborg gave Starfire a hug trying to comfort her. What were the Titans to do with out there leader, without there friend. No one spoke as the sounds of screams and explosions bellowed from unknown destinations.


	17. Chapter 17

As they wallow in their despair a figure slowly rose from behind them.  
"Don't count me out just yet!"  
They turned around and it was Robin, standing but barely.  
"Robin!" Starfire screamed pulling him into a hug.  
"Oh, Starfire, you're going to break my bones."  
She let go quickly "Sorry."  
"Its okay.", he brought her close again this time he kissed her.  
"Robin likes Starfire!" screamed Beastboy  
Cyborg looked at Beastboy, "Are you serious."  
Raven let go of Beastboy, then she slapped his head.  
Robin backed away from Starfire who still had her eyes closed, he told the rest of the Titans,  
"Alright guys, there is someone controlling these mindless drones, Someone's pulling the strings, we have to find out who it is."  
"But how." said Starfire  
"We have to find a criminal and interrogate him, as Robin said this a man with a television came running towards the Titans.  
Cyborg grabbed the man by the collar, when he tried to run past them, Cyborg then pinned him against the wall.  
"Who are you working for!" yelled Robin  
"I'll never talk!"  
Starfire's hand began to glow green,  
"You don't scare me!" said the criminal  
"Read his mind!" said Robin, pointing at Raven  
Raven walked up to the criminal.  
"Yeah, right, like she could read my mind."  
Raven touched the man's forehead with her fingertips and began to see flashes of memories. After a couple of seconds she had a confused look on her face.  
"Well who's the boss?" asked Cyborg  
"Its a clown?"  
"Ah clown." said Starfire, Cyborg, and Beastboy, who were all puzzled at the thought of a clown, being a criminal, Beastboy even managed to laugh a little. Robins face drooped, he was horrified by what information would come next.  
"He calls himself the Joker?"  
Robin gasped and whispered "no!"  
They all looked puzzled and yet worried the same time, Robin went up the man who was still pinned by Cyborg. Robin slapped the man across his face and yelled out  
"Where is he, Where is the Joker!"  
The man began to laugh, you'll never find him, he's in his mansion waiting for a fight.  
"You idiot!" someone screamed from the man ear, he had a communication device in it.  
Robin knocked the man out and told Cyborg to search for a map of Jump City.  
Cyborg clicked a couple buttons in his arm and a screen expanded showing a map of the city.  
"What are we looking for?" said Cyborg  
"The highest mansion." said Robin  
"There's only one and its fifteen miles from where we are."


	18. Chapter 18

"Good, Robin turned to the others, Look we're going to go to this mansion, but I need you guys to be as careful as possible, if anything horrible happens I need you guys to get out of there as quickly as possible."  
"Why he's just a clown?" said BB  
"Yeah he's a clown, what can he do to us." said Cyborg  
"Look I'm fucking serious you either do what I say or go back to the tower!"  
They stood there wondering why he was so afraid of this guy.  
"Do we have a plan friend boy Robin?" Asked Starfire  
"Yeah we go to the Mansion, we kicked the ass of whose every in there, then you leave the Joker to me!"  
Beastboy turned into a albatross and Robin got on top of him, Raven created a shield around her and Cyborg as they lead the way, Starfire followed behind.  
When they arrived at the Mansion there were bodies hanging from the trees, rope was around there necks, the Titans knew that they were dead.  
"Who would do such horrible things?" Starfire said as a tear rolled down her face.  
"The Joker!" angrily said Robin who was walking towards the building, his fists clenched.  
Robin kicked down the door.  
"JOKER!"  
The sound echoed up the stairs to a man in a chair,  
"Oh, goody, we have guest, Harley show them some hospitality., but first bring me another civilian to torture this one is already dead" the Joker said pointing at a dead body in the corner of the room.  
Harley stepped from the shadows with two revolvers, one in each hand,  
"No problem Mr. Jay, I'll give the guest a party, they'll never forget"  
The rest of the titans entered the building. Some of the Jokers guns popped up,  
"look what we have here, some Batman wannabes."  
"Hey is that Robin."  
"Who?"  
"Robin, Batman's Sidekick or something?"  
"I don't care who he is, I ain't scared of no kids and I ain't losing to em neither."  
"Well you better be scared, because these kids, are about to kick your adult ass." screamed Robin  
"Titans GO!"  
The Goons began to fire their weapons at the titans, Raven sent a black force field across the Titans to protect them. Beastboy turned into a wolf and charged one of the goons, he bit the guys arm who screamed trying to shake him off.  
Starfire shot star bolts at two men's guns, they melted away burning their hands. She punched both of them in the stomach, they flew back, she could hear one of the mans bones break.  
"These are not super-villains, they are merely human, I must hold back my strength, I do not wish to make them deceased."  
As she was thinking another goon came up from behind her and yelled  
"Hey pretty lady, care to take a ride on the wild side?"


	19. Chapter 19

He stabbed a knife into her back, the knife broke into pieces after hitting her impenetrable skin, she turned around  
"But that does not mean I can not hurt them."  
he said "what?", with a confused look on his face  
She looked into his eyes and kicked his head lightly, he fell to the floor.  
Cyborg punched two thugs who were staring at him, all one could say before he was hit was  
"Are you a robot or a human... No your a Cyborg?"  
Beastboy had taken down the goon, but it seemed like every time they took some criminals down more began to burst through the windows and doors.  
"How many are there!" yelled Cyborg, who was now fighting off three criminals.  
"I don't know but you guys take care of this, I'm going after the Joker!"  
Robin ran up the stairs, every step hurt more then the last, though he was healed, his body internally was still bruised. He turned the corner, when two bullets flew over his head.  
"Why do I always miss?" said Harley  
"Harley, I don't have time for this Bullshit, where is Joker?"  
"Mr. Jay is safely locked up in the next room, he doesn't want to be disturbed."  
"He isn't safe anymore, now get out of my way or I'll have to take you down!"  
"You and what army."  
"I don't need one!"  
Robin ran towards her dodging the bullets which were firing from her gun. He threw two birdarangs at Harleys guns, they fell to the floor. He looked at her and smiled right before he knocked her out with a kick to the face. The Joker was spinning in his chair waiting for something entertaining to happen. Robin threw two explosive discs at the door, seven seconds later they detonated and the doors came crashing down. Smoke filled the room and the Joker saw a shadowy figure,  
"Batman, come to stop me again." screamed the Joker  
"You wish." said Robin walking out of the shadows.  
"Oh its bird brain, long time no see little buddy, it seems you've aged a bit, shouldn't you be next to Batman?"  
"I don't work with him any more."  
"You're a big boy now."  
"You could say that."  
Robin took out his Bo - staff and stood in fighting position  
"What fun toys, I have some too."  
The Joker took out a pack of cards  
'Would you like to play a game, bird - poo?"  
The Joker threw razor sharp cards at Robin, he hit them all one by one deflecting them away with his boy staff.  
"No fair you have a weapon."  
The joker opened up his suit jacket and began to throw out random toys and weapons.  
"No, no, that's a rubber chicken, no, no, how did Batman's cowl get in there, oh well, here we go."  
The Joker took out a big bomb with his face on it, he threw in the direction of Robin.  
"Play with this" said the joker


	20. Chapter 20

Robin threw a birdarang, changing the bombs trajectory towards the window, it exploded breaking every window in sight. The air pushed through The Jokers and Robins hair.  
"Are you done fooling around?"  
"I never am." The Joker said laughing  
Robin charged the Joker, swinging his bow staff, the Joker managed to dodge the hit and slap Robins face. The Joker had an Electric joy buzzer on and it electrocuted Robin.  
"You're getting slower, is it because your getting fat, because that costume does make you look fat."  
Before Robin could get up he dropped a pellet on the floor containing Joker Venom, Robin covered his mouth with his cape. The Joker punched Robins face, then he repeatedly kicked him in his abdomen.  
"Oh Robin, poor, poor Robin, It seems you're nothing without the... bat."  
The Joker laughed uncontrollably, not letting up on Robin as the Venom seeped out of the room.  
Starfire could hear Robins screams from upstairs, They had defeated most of all the goons. She told the rest of the Titans  
"Raven, Cyborg, Beastboy, defeat the rest of these bad people, then get them together and tie them up, I do not wish for them to harm anyone else."  
Starfire flew up the stairs and into the room where the Joker was still Kicking Robin.  
The Joker slowly looked up and saw the angry strange girl,  
"Hey baby, come to join in on the fun, or did you just come to cum." he raised his eyebrows up and down at Starfire.  
She was about to attack the Joker, until Harley Quinn jumped on her back. She flew around the room trying to get the unknown woman off of her back.  
"What are you doing?" said Starfire  
"I won't let you hurt Mr. Jay!"  
"Who is this Mr. Jay, you speak of, I know no such person!"  
The Joker stepped behind Robins body and cheered Harley on,  
"Yeah baby, show her what you got."  
Harley took out another gun and put it against Starfires head,  
"Lights out, honey."  
Harley pulled the trigger but the bullet hit her head and crumbled, now furious that this stranger would try to harm her, Starfire flew backwards into a wall knocking out Harley. Robin jumped up and kicked the Joker in the chest, he flew against the wall next to a desk. Before Robin could attack again the Joker grabbed a little boy who was hiding under the desk, The Joker was planning on torturing the boy but it was to late for that idea. The little boy was screaming and kicking trying to get out of the Jokers grasp.  
"Leave him alone, Joker, I'm serious!" yelled Robin as Starfire flew next to him.  
"You're serious, YOU'RE SERIOUS, that's hi-laurious, now look little birdie, we've all had enough fun for one day, you hit me a couple of times and I've hit you a couple of times, now lets all just ease the stress."  
Starfire looked over at Robin and said  
"What do we do?"


	21. Chapter 21

"Oh cute, is that your girlfriend, she's hot, have you fuc...  
"Shut your goddamn mouth, or I'll do it for you!"  
Robin stepped forward and suddenly stopped, the Joker wrapped his hands around the young boy's throat.  
"Ah, ah, ahh, you wouldn't want this boy's neck to turn to jelly, now would you?  
"Stop!" said Starfire.  
The Joker said "Oh what the hell." he tightened his grip on the young boy's neck who was choking for air, the Joker then snapped the boys neck severing his spine, he dropped the boy and yelled  
"oops, god I have such butter fingers", he laughed and fell to the floor.  
Starfire gasped and turned her head, she began to cry into her hands. Robin was frozen with anger and fear, he just let the little boy die, he could have stopped him, he could have done his duty and saved a life.  
"Your finished." were the only words Robin could muster. The Joker jumped back up and laughed,  
"What do you mean, you gonna beat me up, then send me back to Arkham, ha ha, go ahead I'll just escape and torment Batman like I usually do.  
"No not this time, you've hurt to many people, you've killed thousands and now you've killed an innocent little boy, right in front of me!"  
"Ah come on Rob, it was all fun and games, no one got hurt, he turned his head and pointed at the lifeless body of the boy,  
"Well except for him of course." the Joker said maniacally laughing.  
"No, I'm going to do what Batman was never able to do, I'm going to kill you!"  
The Joker stood up and his face turned into a frown, Robin shot his grappling hook around the Jokers neck, he jumped over him, the Joker grabbed the string around his neck and he actually seemed worried,  
"You wouldn't!" said the Joker  
Without answering Robin threw the Joker out of the window, still holding on to the grappling shooter. As the joker was falling he thought to himself  
"The little shit actually did it., well I had a good run."  
His frown turned into a smile and as he was about to hit the pavement, Robin pulled back on the string, snapping the Jokers neck, Though the sound came from far away it echoed through the city, leaving all the Titans who had run up the stairs and stood at the doorway scared and shocked. Robin let go of his Grappling hook, dropping the deceased Joker to decay in his now safe city. All of the Titans were unable to speak except for Starfire who said  
"What have you done!"  
Robin slowly turned to the others and then at the boy's face which still looked terrified though he was dead.  
"I thought there was only good and evil, that the difference between people was there are some who committed crimes and other who stopped it, the sides were supposed to be opposite as different as day and night, the line was always clear, at least it was supposed to be."  
His friends began to disappear one by one, he would have stopped them but he knew why they were leaving, he had crossed the line, one which from he could never go back. The last to leave was Starfire.


	22. Chapter 22

"I thought I knew you Robin, I believed you to be a hero, a savior of this earth, but I was wrong, I was wrong about you and I was wrong about everything",  
She flew away into the darkness that had now consumed Robin. The words she managed to say while sobbing hurt him more than any pain a criminal could have inflicted upon him. It had seemed as if only a day ago he and Starfire sat talking about plans for a date, his world came tumbling down in minutes and he was unable to pick them up and put them back together. A single tear fell from his face as he took off his mask. He looked out the window and saw his city, it was now safe... but at what cost. His eyes grew heavy and his vision blurred, he did not know what was happening or how to stop it, the world swirled into black and he fell back, falling out of the Broken window with his eyes closed. He was falling towards his death, into the city he had just save, into the city he loved.

When he awoke he was in his bed in the tower, Starfire was sleeping next to him only in her underwear and bra. The covers were pulled over them and he was in his boxers. He looked around to see that everything was okay, he could Hear Beastboy and Cyborg playing video games in the living room and Raven receding her spells in her room. He inhaled deeply then exhaled once he realized it was all just a nightmare, one he wished he would never have again. He curled up next to Starfire and kissed her neck. He laid on his pillow and tried to go back to sleep. He tried to sleep but he heard a very gentle sound, it was far and soft and yet it was clear, It was the laughter of a madman, it was the Joker's laughter...

THE END!?


End file.
